


He'll survive anything I could put him through

by HoyokuTensho



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoyokuTensho/pseuds/HoyokuTensho
Summary: "Non erano riusciti ad ammansirlo subito. Anche dopo aver ricevuto l’amputazione del braccio e la sua sostituzione con quello di metallo, lui aveva cercato di non piegarsi al volere dell’Hydra. Nella sua mente, era ancora il Sergente James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes e voleva cercare di tornare dal suo Steve, che lo aspettava o che lo stava cercando…"





	He'll survive anything I could put him through

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la challenge **A Stucky, a day** del gruppo **till the end of the line - Steven Rogers / Bucky Barnes - Stucky** (qui il [ link](https://www.facebook.com/groups/2271305943091413))

L’urlo straziante lo aveva svegliato di soprassalto nel cuore della notte, facendolo sentire allarmato, come se stesse per ricevere l’attacco di un nemico. In quel caso, sarebbe partito subito al contrattacco; invece, Steve si girò all’istante dall’altra parte del letto, raggiungendo in un attimo il corpo tremante accanto a lui.

“Buck…” pronunciò la sua voce con tono preoccupato e sospeso. Non si aspettava di trovarlo rigido e immobile, come sotto shock, con lo sguardo sbarrato, la difficoltà a deglutire e un sottile tremito che lo scuoteva tutto. Non era abbastanza per un episodio di epilessia, ma eccessivo per un normale incubo.

Steve tentò di deglutire, sconvolto dal vederlo in quello stato, ma sembrava che gli si fosse chiusa la gola. Doveva essere qualche ricordo dell’Hydra, qualcosa di spaventoso, rimasto nella memoria di Bucky anche ora che i condizionamenti erano stati tolti. Doveva essere stato qualcosa di inconcepibile per chiunque e sarebbe stato assurdo pensare che fosse cancellabile.

“Va tutto bene, Buck. Sono qui, con te” mormorò, cercando di toccarlo con più delicatezza possibile, in modo da rassicurarlo, non fargli pensare a un’aggressione e fargli sentire la sua presenza accanto. “Non permetterò più a nessuno di farti del male” aggiunse, accarezzandogli una guancia accaldata e umida di sudore – o lacrime? – mentre lo sentiva ansimare d’angoscia.

Sentì l’altro rispondergli con un filo di voce tremante, allontanando il viso da lui:

“Sto-Sto bene… dammi un secondo” mormorò, cercando come sempre di non essere un peso per lui e di cavarsela da solo con le sue crisi di panico. Steve cercò di allungarsi su di lui e gli avvolse la nuca con una mano, sollevandola, e l’altro braccio cinse il fianco di Bucky fino alla parte opposta; senza che l’altro opponesse resistenza, se lo portò a ridosso del petto e del resto del corpo, perché quando lo vedeva così il suo desiderio di proteggerlo e confortarlo diveniva potente come nemmeno lui stesso riusciva a essere. Probabilmente, non poteva capirlo fino in fondo ma, qualsiasi cosa fosse successa, Bucky non doveva più viverla da solo, non doveva più nascondersi e soffrire, non avrebbe dovuto portare colpe non sue. Avrebbe voluto che lo sapesse.

Bucky rimase in silenzio, con il fiato che sembrava calmarsi a contatto con il petto di Steve e il suo calore, che sembrava più intenso rispetto a quello di una persona normale. Spesso, Bucky non riusciva a dirgli quanto quel calore gli facesse bene e lo aiutasse a non sentirsi più come se fosse ancora chiuso in una capsula criogenica; addirittura, che gli dava _piacere_. Ancora doveva decidere se a uno come lui fosse concesso di provare piacere, dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto, tutte le persone che aveva ucciso direttamente o indirettamente e quelle che erano rimaste a soffrire per quelle morti assurde… E le mani di Steve erano talmente piacevoli mentre attraversavano, calde come una fornace, i muscoli della sua schiena così rigida… sarebbe potuto morire sotto quelle mani… solo sotto quelle… Steve era così attento, con lui, che a volte sembrava star toccando una lastra di cristallo. Chissà che avrebbe detto se avesse saputo quanto quelle lievi carezze gli facevano male e lo facevano sentire a disagio, di come sentisse di non meritarle e pensasse, in un oscuro lato della sua mente, che avrebbe dovuto essere più violento… E sapeva che non poteva dirglielo e dirgli perché…

Non erano riusciti ad ammansirlo subito. Anche dopo aver ricevuto l’amputazione del braccio e la sua sostituzione con quello di metallo, lui aveva cercato di non piegarsi al volere dell’Hydra. Nella sua mente, era ancora il Sergente James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes e voleva cercare di tornare dal suo Steve, che lo aspettava o che lo stava cercando… almeno, per tentare di riportare il suo cadavere in patria, se lo credeva morto. Aveva passato una settimana intera a ripetersi il proprio nome, il cognome e il numero di squadrone a cui era appartenuto e a mantenere tutti i suoi ricordi di Brooklyn, mentre continuavano a iniettagli in vena quello strano liquido che sembrava irrobustirlo sempre di più e aumentarne l’aggressività.

Nel frattempo mandavano, a intervalli regolari e soprattutto di notte, gruppi di militari a pestarlo a sangue, perché imparasse a essere vigile e a usare il braccio meccanico nei combattimenti. Gli ci volle qualche tempo per imparare come mettere al tappeto una decina di uomini addestrati e armati di tutto punto senza ricevere troppi danni. Se fosse diventato abbastanza potente, avrebbe anche potuto provare a scappare e rintracciare Steve, ovunque fosse… Che si trovasse in Russia, lo aveva capito dalla lingua che parlavano i suoi carcerieri, ma chissà in quale punto di quello sterminato paese? Magari Capitan America era già sulle sue tracce e non doveva perdere le speranze. Steve non poteva averlo dimenticato e lasciato solo, lì.

Intanto, le somministrazioni e i combattimenti si susseguivano a ritmi sempre più serrati, tanto che non riusciva nemmeno più a pensare lucidamente e il suo corpo sembrava muoversi sempre più in maniera automatica, come se avesse memorizzato mosse che nemmeno conosceva, e quel braccio nuovo sembrava estremamente versatile. Era persino riuscito a spezzare il collo di uno di quelli che lo avevano attaccato: era la prima volta che uccideva qualcuno a mani nude. In cosa si stava trasformando? In un becero assassino, uguale a un nazista, che uccideva quando poteva? Aveva persino perso la cognizione del tempo e non sapeva nemmeno se fossero passati giorni, settimane, mesi… Non vedeva la luce del sole da tempo. C’erano solo le ombre del bunker. Doveva provare a scappare, tornare alla civiltà, tornare dove non sarebbe stato considerato un’arma, la “mano” dell’Hydra, da quel ridicolo ometto con accento tedesco che si occupava della sua manutenzione. Chiaramente, a patto che fosse legato stretto al tavolo e impossibilitato ad agire. Nessuna anestesia per lui, quando si trattava di rimuovere o rimettere il braccio di vibranio. Era perennemente sorvegliato e non aveva un attimo di pace, da quando era rinvenuto in quella specie di bunker messo chissà dove, e quella gabbia di violenza e dolore gli stava facendo perdere il senno.

Eppure, aveva visto appena la punta dell’iceberg. Volevano trasformarlo in un’arma perfetta, senza sentimenti e punti deboli, ma era ancora troppo umano: era quello che aveva sentito dire al Dott. Zola. E lui voleva scappare, solo scappare… da Steve. Una volta, c’era quasi riuscito, stava già per tornare a vedere la luce, ma a pochi passi dall’uscita lo avevano immobilizzato con le loro armi al laser. Si era risvegliato bloccato in una gogna di metallo, senza il braccio meccanico, e un soldato gli girava attorno, parlando in russo e agitando una frusta: stava dicendo che lo avrebbero tenuto lì finché non avrebbe perso ogni speranza, finché non avrebbe accettato che la sua vita ora appartenesse all’Hydra, che avrebbe obbedito solo ai loro ordini e che sarebbe uscito solo per eseguire le sue missioni. Lo avrebbero trasformato nel _Soldato d’Inverno_.

La frusta non fu il solo strumento che il suo corpo assaggiò. Nei suoi ricordi, il corpo veniva ridotto a un ammasso sanguinolento, fino a non sentire più nemmeno il dolore, e veniva violato nelle maniere più atroci, con strumenti degni della Santa Inquisizione, facendolo urlare finché non sveniva; ma non gli permettevano nemmeno di riposare: schiaffi, pugni sul viso e calci nello stomaco, persino secchiate d’acqua gelata, quando sembrava non avesse voglia di riprendersi… Volevano fargli provare talmente tanto dolore da renderlo totalmente inerme, da costringerlo a fuggire con la mente dalla realtà, per farsi mite e obbediente. Non si erano fatti nemmeno scrupoli a usare strumenti che avrebbero potuto causargli la morte. La loro arma preferita, oltre che la più terribile, era una specie di bastone elettrico, con cui lo picchiavano selvaggiamente e, all’occorrenza, da infilargli dove più aggradava loro… torturandolo e provocandogli bruciature sanguinanti, fino a dei veri e propri elettroshock. A volte, alla fine, faticava a ricordare chi fosse, dove e perché…

Era stato allora che aveva iniziato a perdere la speranza e che il nome di Steve era diventato solo un flebile sussurro della sua voce. A volte, nei deliri febbrili che lo prendevano a causa delle numerose ferite, delle infezioni e della malnutrizione, pensava di vederlo davanti a sé, ancora il suo amato ragazzo mingherlino e coraggioso di Brooklyn, che gli diceva di non cedere, che “non sopportava i bulli, di qualunque paese” e che quindi sarebbe venuto a liberarlo.

Il giorno in cui gli dissero che Capitan America era scomparso, morto chissà dove, aveva deciso che era meglio che morisse anche lui, perché sentiva che non c’era davvero più speranza per nulla. Aveva persino cercato di uccidersi, recidendosi la lingua coi denti, ma non glielo avevano permesso: gli avevano bloccato la bocca con una mordacchia e lo avevano sistemato di peso su una specie di macchinario. Avevano deciso che la sua mente era ormai abbastanza debole per ricevere il lavaggio del cervello. Ancora senza il braccio di metallo, gli avevano bloccato l’altro polso, il braccio, il collo e gli avevano messo un congegno attorno alla fronte. In quel momento, già non sentiva nemmeno il panico, era come se non riuscisse più a reagire: che facessero di lui quello che volevano, se il suo Steve non esisteva più e lui non poteva scappare. Tutto sarebbe stato meglio che continuare a sopportare quel dolore… Fu la prima volta che vide il libro rosso con la stella nera sulla copertina. L’ufficiale russo gli disse che avrebbero fatto di tutto per non farlo morire, perché era uno strumento troppo prezioso… Qualunque cosa gli avessero fatto, lui sarebbe sopravvissuto, non importava come. Dopo, sentì solo le proprie urla, sotto scariche di alto voltaggio per un tempo indefinito, e una decina di parole, ripetute continuamente, come una litania.

Tutto questo, non lo avrebbe mai potuto raccontare nemmeno a Steve… ma sperava che capisse… che capisse e avesse pazienza con lui, e che lo aiutasse a tornare a percepirsi, a percepire il proprio corpo e il suo, a essere cosciente che lui era vivo, che entrambi erano vivi e che, pian piano, avrebbe potuto lasciarsi andare, sentirsi di nuovo un uomo, fino a non sentire più che stava solo sopravvivendo, ma che poteva tornare a vivere per davvero.


End file.
